


Do You Remember Halloween?

by BillyMitchell



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyMitchell/pseuds/BillyMitchell
Summary: This fanfiction is set partially during and mostly after the events of "The Wolf of Wharf Street" (S8Ep3), during which Teddy is babysitting Bob on Halloween because Bob has a broken knee. In the episode, Bob, hopped up on painkillers, thinks Teddy is a werewolf, handcuffs Teddy to a coffee table, and escapes into the night. In my version of the story, Bob and Teddy discover their mutual interest in BDSM after Bob's bratty behavior.
Relationships: Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher, Bob Belcher/Teddy (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

By now, Bob was starting to come down from the painkillers. His body throbbed with a dull ache, not just his knee but his shoulder, hips, and stomach too. He recalled his earlier topple down the stairs and winced.

God, he’d behaved like an idiot. Maybe Linda had been right when she hadn’t wanted to give him the pills earlier.

“I’m sorry, Teddy,” he said, slowly making his way down from the gym set in the empty playground. “I did see a wolf, though.”

“I know, Bobby,” Teddy sighed. “You think you can hobble home okay? I’d give you my arm or something, but I’m stuck to this table, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Bob said. “You’re, uh, sure you can carry that thing back to my place on your own?”

“Yeah,” Teddy grumbled, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Okay,” Bob said as he made his way over to Teddy. “You’re really not mad? I—”

With that, Teddy grabbed Bob by the shoulder with his free hand and bent him forward. How he even had a free hand when he was carrying a coffee table on his back, Bob had no idea. Before he had time to ponder it further, though, Teddy gave him three sharp smacks on the ass that nearly knocked him over.

“Ow.” That stung like hell. “I’m sorry about the handcuffs.”

Teddy swatted him again, but not as hard this time.

“I don’t care about that,” he growled. “Do you know how scared I was for you when I heard you fall down the stairs earlier?”

“Uh—”

_Smack!_

“Ow.”

“Well, do you?”

“I guess I do now. I’m—”

“Sorry,” Teddy said, helping Bob stand up straight again. “Oh, geez. You’re already hurt. I shouldn’t have—”

“Well, my butt didn’t hurt until a few seconds ago,” Bob reassured him, hoping Teddy couldn’t see any dampness at the corners of his eyes through the fog. “And it’s okay. I know you would’ve stopped if I told you to.”

There was silence then, almost as thick as the fog surrounding the two men, before Teddy finally said, “Okay, Bobby. Let’s get you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed without incident. Teddy continued to happily babysit Bob when Linda asked him to, but the two men didn’t speak of Bob’s punishment in the park any further. Bob wasn’t even sure if “punishment” was the right word for it. All he knew was that sometimes, when Teddy was spoon-feeding him soup or helping him use the bathroom, he found himself wanting it to happen again.

“Bobby, if you want him to give you another little spanking, you just have to ask,” Linda told him one night as the two of them lay in bed together. Bob, for what felt like the millionth time, had just brought up what happened in the park again. “If you like it, you like it, and if you don’t, you don’t. But if you don’t try it again you’ll always wonder.”

“You’re okay with—”

“Of course, of course. Believe me, I don’t mind the image of him doing that to you at all,” Linda said with a wink.

“Lin,” Bob protested, his face getting hot.

Linda waved her hand at him. “Oh, don’t be such a prude. What you’ve gotta do is just go after what you want.”

“Uh, I’ll try.”

“Well, you’ll need more confidence than that. Just be more like me. Ask for things.”

Bob smiled. If he had even half of Linda’s confidence, his life would be a whole lot easier.

“I’ll try,” he repeated, firmer this time.

“Great. You’re going to Teddy’s to watch the game tomorrow, right?”

“Right,” Bob said, toying with some frayed fabric on the edge of the comforter.

He’d forgotten about that until just now.

“Well, ask him for what you want when you’re at his place,” Linda said, giving Bob a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll do whatever you want done to you. He loves you, you know, just wants to make you happy.”

“Okay,” Bob nodded.

“Just don’t be so loud that his neighbors call the cops,” was the last thing Linda said before she rolled over and went to sleep.

Bob nodded and stared up at the ceiling. He felt like he’d be awake for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ve been awfully quiet today, Bobby,” Teddy said, taking a gulp of his beer. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Bob said. “I mean, it’s just—”

He sighed, and looked down at his lap. He was way more conscious of his body than usual, of how close his thigh was to Teddy’s and how warm Teddy felt next to him. There was plenty of room on Teddy’s couch to spread out, but they almost always sat like this. Before, Bob had attributed it to Teddy’s clinginess, but now he was starting to think some of it was coming from his end, even if it wasn’t conscious of it before.

Teddy cocked his head, and put his hand on Bob’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Did I do something? Are you mad because I ordered a cheeseburger instead of the special today? Bobby, sometimes a guy just wants—”

“A regular burger,” Bob finished for him. “I know, and it’s not that. It’s—”

A cheer erupted from the TV. Bob reached for the remote and pressed the mute button.

“Oh, serious talk,” Teddy said, looking more than a little nervous.

“Do you remember Halloween?” Bob asked, his voice coming out high and squeaky. “In the park?”

“Yeah,” Teddy said, eyeing Bob up and down.

“Well, um,” Bob began, feeling his face get red, “do you want to finish what you started that night… in the park?”

“You want me to—” Teddy looked baffled.

“Uh, yeah,” Bob said, wishing he sounded more confident than he felt. “If you’d want to.”

“Sure, sure,” Teddy said, looking at his feet. “I’ve dated some women who liked, uh… that, so you wouldn’t be my first. Well, you’d be the first guy, anyway.”

“Okay. So, uh, what do you want me to do?”

“Right. Here, just let me adjust and—there we go. You can get over my knee if you want to. Knees, I mean.”

“Okay,” Bob said again, feeling his heart start to hammer even harder than it had been before and trying not to make too much eye contact with Teddy. “Do you, uh, want my pants up or down?”

“Oh.” Teddy sounded startled. “Uh, down so I can see what I’m doin’ to you. Just in case, you know.”

“Sure.”

Bob stood up and tugged his sweatpants and underwear down in one clumsy motion. Then he tilted forward slowly, since his knee still wasn’t quite up to scruff, until he was across Teddy’s lap, his feet and hands resting on the floor. Teddy’s thighs were wide enough that they should be hard to fall off of. Still, Bob thought if anyone could manage it, he could, so he grabbed Teddy’s ankle and held on tight with his right hand, just in case. As if reading his mind, Teddy wrapped an arm around Bob’s waist.

“Okay, so—”

“Yeah?”

“How hard do you want it, Bobby?”

Bob shifted his position, as much as he could with Teddy holding him anyway.

“Hard enough to hurt, I guess,” he said. “I’ve never really done this.”

“You know, that could mean a lot of different—”

“Just do it as hard as you did on Halloween, Teddy,” Bob said. “Maybe a little harder, even.”

“Will do,” Teddy said. “Ah, hold on tight down there, and let me know if it’s too hard. I’m strong, you know.”

“I know. I’m pretty sure I can take it,” Bob said with a smile, as he felt his stomach flutter. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Bob heard Teddy raise his hand, but nothing happened.

“Teddy?”

“Just having some trouble up here.”

“Oh. Well, think about how much I scared you on Halloween.” Bob laughed. “How, uh, bad of a boy I was and—ow! Ow, hey.”

“That isn’t funny, Bobby,” Teddy scolded, bringing his hand down, hard, a fourth time on Bob’s bare skin. “You know you could’ve been killed falling down those stairs.”

_Slap._

Bob inhaled sharply.

“And if there had been wolves out that night.” _Smack._ “Which there weren’t.” _Smack._ “You think you could’ve run from them on your crutches?” _Smack._ “Bob, what the hell would I have told Linda if she came home and you’d been eaten by something?” _Smack._ “Huh? What would I have told her, Bobby?”

He raised his hand again. Bob didn’t mean to reach up and stop it from coming down, but he did. His butt felt like it was on fire.

When Teddy smacked his palm, Bob yelped.

“Does, does Linda know we’re doing this?” Teddy asked, his voice softer than it had been before.

“Yeah.”

Bob noticed when he spoke that his voice was shaking. His whole body was shaking, really, like it did right before he—

“Good. Do you want me to keep going?” Teddy asked. “You’re getting kind of red back there.”

“Yes,” Bob exclaimed, “please keep going!”

“Oh, okay. Uh, just a few more and I think you’ll have learned your lesson. Now, hold still.” _Slap._ “I don’t wanna have to hit your hand again.” _Smack._ “But I will if I have to.”

Bob tried to nod, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t really do anything, so he just lay there, mostly still but occasionally jolting forward when Teddy’s hand, hard as a wooden board, would come down extra hard. He wondered how many times Teddy had smacked him now. He’d lost count awhile ago. A few more seconds passed. He thought maybe they were at twenty-one now, or twenty-two, but he couldn’t say for sure. He wondered—

“Ow!” he yelled, when Teddy gave him a whack about three times harder than any of the ones before.

Then, just as suddenly as the spanking had started, it stopped. Bob was shaking all over, and his eyes were wetter than they’d been on Halloween. Still, he felt strangely at peace, and as he shifted his hips on Teddy’s lap he noticed his eyes weren’t all that were wet. There must have been more friction between his crotch and Teddy’s lap than he thought. He hadn’t quite come, but he’d certainly gotten closer to it than he’d ever thought he could without sex.

“You okay down there?” Teddy asked.

Bob nodded, finding himself unable to speak just yet.

“You really liked that, huh?” Teddy asked, rubbing his hand in circles on Bob’s lower back.

Bob nodded again, blushing a bit, and gave Teddy’s ankle a squeeze. 

“Me too,” Teddy said, giving Bob a few gentle pats on the butt. “Made me feel, uh, confident. Like less of a pushover now that I know how to keep you in line.”

Bob chuckled. He felt like he could stay there, over Teddy’s knees, all night long.

“So,” Teddy asked after another few seconds, “do you want me to finish you off?”

“Thanks, but I don’t know if I have the pain tolerance for that,” Bob said, before a wave of realization hit him. “Oh, you mean—”

“Yeah,” Teddy said, sounding embarrassed. “Only if you want. I don’t want to come on too strong.”

Bob considered it for a minute, and then flipped over onto his back. He was careful to keep his butt in the empty space between Teddy’s thighs. He was way too sore to lie on his back otherwise, and he imagined he would be for awhile. Teddy was absolutely drenched in sweat, and Bob was too. Strangely, though, Bob thought he’d never seen Teddy look so… good.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Teddy said back.

Then he reached in between Bob’s legs and tugged.


End file.
